Star Wars: The Bounty Hunters
by EthanMac14
Summary: The team's adventures after the events of "Bounty."


The Bounty Hunters: Chapter 1

Fugitives

 _On the run! After tricking Otua Blank and failing to deliver his kidnapped "Bride," the new leader of the Bounty Hunter team, Asajj Ventress, led the bounty hunters back to Tatooine. Meanwhile, Boba Fett seeks revenge for his forsaken rookie's betrayal, gathering a large group of mercenaries to accomplish it…_

Boba Fett figured he would start his trail on his quarry by hacking Otua Blank's mainframe. It required hard work and a lot of fighting due to high security, thus he needed to pay his mercenaries well for this… or did he? Using the ones he brought with him would be much easier. Then again… why pay for your work when you can just change the plan?

Boba Fett tricked his members into thinking he was a rookie, and not Boba himself (It was convincing due to his age). To keep them thinking like that, he only sent orders from "His real self" through comlink. The plan to hacking the mainframe was successful, and he managed to escape- without any mercenaries left.

"Heh. I may get paid from my client, but if I am the client- there is no reason to pay my workers." he muttered as he took off in Slave I. He put it on autopilot and looked at the records of his rookie. Otua Blank's computer informed him that her name was Asajj Ventress, and that she was actually a former Sith assassin. _That explains the lightsabers…_ He thought. He needed tactics superior to a Sith's now. Without them, he would be toast. Now he knew what Ventress meant by "You have no idea who _you_ are talking to."

Ventress arrived on Tatooine, and went into the hideout where the Bounty Hunters first met her. She led the others in. It was nighttime, but not quite time to sleep. The hunters started splitting the credits. By the time they were done, there were about 3000 credits for each. "I am so rich now!" Latts said. C-21 Highsinger gave a mechanical sound of delight. "I jussst love it when I get paid!" Bossk said. "Hello, money!" said Dengar. Ventress started wondering what would happen. _Will Blank continue to look for us, or will we be found? Well, thinking about it won't help. At least I have some money, and this team seems to be happy about it._

Soon, the hunters fell asleep. Highsinger decided he had enough power left in his central battery to stay and watch, then again the warlord he was serving now wants to kill him and the rest of the team. He made a mechanical sigh, for he knew exactly why Ventress used that Lord Blank. He was the only one aware of it. Blank kidnapped the one inside the "cargo" and the Kage Warriors wanted to retrieve her. Highsinger never criticized her for it though. It may have brought a whole Empire against them, but Highsinger was not a selfish droid like most assassin models. He may be violent and cruel to those who attack him, but his hostility is only on the outside, because his hunting is necessary for his ultimate goal of raising money for helping the victims of the Separatists. He was a soft and compassionate droid on the inside.

In the night, while he was watching, a sudden sign of Blank's troops coming from the south walkway. They were elite recon troops, about 30 of them at that. Highsinger started using his droidspeak to wake up the rest of the team, and then started gunning down troops. "Darn! They had a droid watching!" one exclaimed. "CRAAAUGH!" death-screamed another as he got blasted in the face by Highsinger. The hunters blasted the out-gunned troops and eventually defeated the entire squad. "We were found, I guess. Who thinks we should leave and go somewhere where they can't find us?" Dengar asked. Everyone raised their hands. "To the ship…" Latts said. Ventress said, "Hey, I'm the leader, so I say those concluding things!" She cleared her throat and said, "To the ship, we must go where they will never find us!" Highsinger muttered mechanically as if he was saying, "Showoff."

So, they decided to leave, and go to their one ally: The Kage Warriors, surprisingly. Latts objected this at first. "Why would the people who beat our team senseless want to help us?" Ventress replied, "Because they know me. And they trust me." Dengar said, "Yeah, but they don't trust us!" Ventress argued until she reassured them that she wouldn't let them attack. Bossk personally thought that was a useless excuse, but he admitted to himself that he missed what happened after he fell, so he didn't know if Ventress gained their trust or not. Eventually, they would have to trust the Kage Warriors themselves. But how? Find out next chapter.


End file.
